Good Siblings
Good Siblings are types of heroes, who are related to the hero or heroine. Usually, older siblings care for younger siblings; helps him/her, supports, teaches all good things, gives a good example, protects him/her from aggressors. In other situations, the older or younger siblings wants to help other sibling, who went the bad way and thus has a chance to reform. Examples * Hiro and Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Lincoln Loud and his sisters; Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa & Lily (The Loud House) * Kenai, Sitka & Denahi * Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (Transformers) * Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Elsa and Anna (Frozen) * Shining Armor * Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh * The Autobot Brothers: X-Brawn, Prowl, and Side Burn (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2001) * Sweetie Belle * Zephyr Breeze * Candace Flynn, Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) * Joey and Serenity Wheeler * Wednesday Sr., Pugsley Sr., Wednesday Jr., Pugsley Jr., and Pubert Addams (The Addams Family) * Dipper & Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Bart, Maggie and Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Tommy & Dil Pickles (Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Phil & Lil DeVille (''Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Chuckie and Kimi Finster (''Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Flora and Miele (''Winx Club) * Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter) * Matt & T.K. * Jetfire and Jetstorm (Transformers: Animated) * Serena and Sammy * Clemont and Bonnie * May and Max * Syren (Extreme Ghostbusters) * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Tai and Kari * Dean and Sam Winchester (Supernatural) * Jerrica and Kimber Benton * Blue Jay, Blue Jake and Blue Jim (Angry Birds) * Annoying Orange and his sister * Skyburst and Stormclash (Transformers) * Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie (Jurassic World) * Merida, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish (Brave) * Bill Denbrough and Georgie Denbrough * Gru and Dru (Despicable Me films) * Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me films) * Dexter and Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Charlie Brown and Sally Brown (Peanuts) * Linus, Lucy, and Rerun Van Pelt (Peanuts) * Snoopy and his unnamed siblings (Peanuts) * The Flea and Pulgita (Mucha Lucha) * Skids and Mudflap (Transformers film series) * Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1 (Transformers film series) * Ron and Hana Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Kim, Jim and Tim Possible (Kim Possible) * Jake and Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Penny, BeBe and CeCe Proud (The Proud Family) * Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Skippy, Sis, Tagalong and their unnamed rabbit siblings (Robin Hood) * Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) * Moses, Aaron and Miriam (The Prince of Egypt) * Princess Elena and Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Zack and Cody Martin (The Suite Life series) * Raven and Cory Baxter (That's So Raven) * Periwinkle (Disney Fairies) * Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) * Speed and Spritle Racer (Speed Racer) * Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) * Zang and Nina (Ice Age: Landscape Damage) * Maggie, Jason and Danny (Ice Age: Landscape Damage) * Chris and Meg Griffin (Family Guy) * Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie (The Aristocats) * Soren, and Eglantine (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) Category:Events Category:About Heroes